


Dear Betty

by YourFavLocalMeme



Category: Original Work, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, I'm not a swiftie I just love the song, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Song: betty (Taylor Swift), sapphic retelling, this is proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavLocalMeme/pseuds/YourFavLocalMeme
Summary: Daisy made a mistake, and now she needs to find her way back to the girl she loves, Betty. (based on betty by taylor swift but it's a sapphic song)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Dear Betty

_Betty, I won't make assumptions_

_About why you switched your homeroom but_

_I think it's 'cause of me_

_Betty, one time I was riding on my skateboard_

_When I passed your house_

_It's like I couldn't breathe_

Dear Betty, I stared at your desk today in homeroom. The emptiness was so strange. I remember all the times I would “accidentally” brush my hand against yours picking up a pencil. I don’t want to assume, but I think I might have played a part in you leaving. I went skateboarding the other day and I passed your house. I had to stop because it got so hard to breathe. Missing you is like the air has been sucked out of my lungs. I don’t know what to do without you.

_You heard the rumors from Inez_

_You can't believe a word she says_

_Most times, but this time it was true_

_The worst thing that I ever did_

_Was what I did to you_

Inez told you everything in your second period. At least that’s what you said when you yelled at me that horrible day in November. Inez has told a lot of lies throughout high school. Remember when she told everyone that Mary was homeless? Poor Mary, no one wanted to talk to her for weeks. I guess that’s beside the point though. Inez wasn’t lying, and I think you knew that somehow. I would later find out that she had seen us walking home from school one day. I have to say Betty, regret plagues me deeper every day. I don’t think I’ll ever commit a worse crime than what I did.

_But if I just showed up at your party_

_Would you have me?_

_Would you want me?_

_Would you tell me to go f*** myself?_

_Or lead me to the garden?_

_In the garden would you trust me_

_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_

_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_

_But I know I miss you_

Do you know those parties you have? The ones where a group of us hang out in your garden and drink tea and pretend like we’re in a Jane Austen novel? You made me love Jane Austen. I can’t read Pride & Prejudice anymore without thinking of you. Remember when you promised you’d be Elizabeth to my Mr. Darcy? I still think about that a lot. If only you had a sister who’d just hastily married someone. Maybe I could get her new husband to pay her money annually. I don’t think that would make up for what I did, now that I say it. I often fantasize about what you’d say to me if I showed up at one of those parties. Friday after school, right? Would you accept me back into your life again? Would you tell me how ardently you admire me? Or would you yell at me, but take me by the hands and lead me to that familiar garden. If I told you I broke up with him after the summer, would you believe me? It’s true, you know. After I realized my happiness was less important than my parents’, I let him go. I told him about you, you know. I talked of nothing other than you on our so-called “dates.”

Seventeen is such a clueless age, but I do know one thing: I miss you, Betty.

_Betty, I know where it all went wrong_

_Your favorite song was playing_

_From the far side of the gym_

_I was nowhere to be found_

_I hate the crowds, you know that_

_Plus, I saw you dance with him_

Do you remember the homecoming dance? You asked me to go with you. I told you I wasn’t ready. It would be crowded, too many people would know. The whole school would be watching us. I was too scared to let the school know I was different. So I went separately, without you. You didn’t know I was going; I must have forgotten to tell you. I watched you from across the room, when you danced to our song with him, did you know that? I wanted to interrupt, but I was too scared.

_You heard the rumors from Inez_

_You can't believe a word she says_

_Most times, but this time it was true_

_The worst thing that I ever did_

_Was what I did to you_

Did I tell you I told Inez? About me, I mean. I told my parents too. I wasn’t scared of her telling everyone. You helped me with that.

I’m so sorry, Betty.

_But if I just showed up at your party_

_Would you have me?_

_Would you want me?_

_Would you tell me to go f*** myself?_

_Or lead me to the garden?_

_In the garden would you trust me_

_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_

_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_

_But I know I miss you_

At night, I dream of what you would say if I spoke to you again. Would you forgive me? Would you tell me you love me, like in a Jane Austen novel? Could we truly be Elizabeth & Darcy? I’ve thought so often about how Betty can be taken from Elizabeth, and Daisy and Darcy are so similar. I wonder if Austen wrote them for us. I suppose she didn’t know we would exist, but it’s a romantic notion. I’ve always been a romantic, you know that. Please, just call me. Let me explain.

_I was walking home on broken cobblestones_

_Just thinking of you_

_When he pulled up like_

_A figment of my worst intentions_

_He said “Daisy, get in, let's drive"_

_Those days turned into nights_

_Slept next to him, but I dreamt of you all summer long_

I was walking home that day, thinking of how you’d kissed me that night in the garden. August pulled up next to me and asked if I wanted to get in. I stopped. My first thought was you, Betty. What would you think? Would it feel like a betrayal after the kiss? I knew it would, so I told myself I wouldn’t. I’d known he was attracted to me, but I’d never seriously thought about it, because how could I when you were right there? How could I when I wasn’t even attracted to men in that way? Then I thought of my parents’ hopeful faces when they’d spoken of him, and I got in. The sun fell every night, and I questioned what I was doing as I lay next to him in crappy hotel rooms. I dreamt of your warmth all summer.

_Betty, I'm here on your doorstep_

_And I planned it out for weeks now_

_But it's finally sinkin' in_

_Betty, right now is the last time_

_I can dream about what happens when_

_You see my face again_

I can’t believe I’m here, standing on your doorstep. You repainted the door. I remember how badly your mom wanted to change it to blue. I suppose she got her wish.

I’ve been waiting to do this for weeks. I guess I’m finally realizing that I won’t be able to fantasize about your reaction anymore. I wonder if this will make me feel better or worse. I’m not quite sure, honestly.

_The only thing I wanna do_

_Is make it up to you_

_So I showed up at your party_

_Yeah, I showed up at your party_

I just want to apologize, to make it up to you. It’s Friday at 3, and I’m here for your party. Will you let me in, Betty? I’m not quite sure. I love you.

_**Yours always, Daisy** _

_Yeah, I showed up at your party_

_Will you have me? Will you love me?_

_Will you kiss me on the porch_

_In front of all your stupid friends?_

_If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it?_

_Will it patch your broken wings?_

_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_

_But I know I miss you_

Daisy sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She knocked on the door and held in a breath. The door creaked open. There she was, her blonde hair shining in the light, her blue eyes so blue you could swim in them.

“Daisy?” Betty asked, surprised. A group of girls stood behind them, watching in a way that was meant to show disinterest but failed.

“You repainted your door.”

“That’s why you’re here, to talk about my door?”

Daisy shook her head and held out the letter. “You don’t have to talk to me, but just read this. It explains everything, I promise.”

Betty took the letter, and stood still for a while. She stared at it cluelessly, blinking slowly. Then she looked back up at Daisy. Betty stepped out onto the porch.

“Oh, Daisy, you’re such an idiot,” she said, and Daisy grew still.

“Wh—what?”

“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Daisy’s heart fluttered in her chest at the quote from their favorite book.

Both girls instinctively inched closer and their lips brushed against each other. Betty’s lips were soft, just as they had been in Daisy’s dreams since their first kiss. They enveloped, and for the first time in a while, both girls stopped feeling so broken. Betty’s friends grinned, and soon Daisy was invited to the garden for tea.

_Standing in your cardigan_

_Kissin' in my car again_

_Stopped at a streetlight_

_You know I miss you_

**1 week later**

Betty grabbed Daisy’s hand from the passenger seat and smiled at her. She was wearing the yellow cardigan Daisy had always loved. They were stopped at a streetlight, and Betty gave her a peck on the lips. They were driving to Daisy’s house, to introduce Betty as Daisy’s girlfriend. Betty gave her girlfriend’s hand a supportive squeeze. Daisy smiled, ready to face whatever was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote this super quickly but it's a sapphic retelling of betty by taylor swift from her album folklore! i proofread it but i'm not sure if i made any mistakes so... feedback is appreciated!


End file.
